


The Rise of the Black Hawk

by stchristopher



Series: There is Blood [2]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Griffith's POV of the eclipse, M/M, it's not REALLY m/m but it's... implied in a Sense, only vague references to Casca's rape, part 2 of there is blood!!! finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stchristopher/pseuds/stchristopher
Summary: 'Let him be afraid,' Griffith thinks.'Let him fear every second of it.'





	

It is so dark but so bright, he thinks, and the redness of it all is  _ searing _ . He feels not the stickiness of blood, the irritating pull of it; only the cold of his own armor. Guts stares, wide eyed; had he ever seemed so afraid before?  _ Let him be afraid, _ Griffith thinks.  _ Let him fear every second of it. _

How had they not seen any of it, not understood the destruction Guts had brought upon them? The fall of their hawk, the disappearance of him, and the betrayal of the King of Midland. Could they not expect retribution? This was not revenge, but the reward of betrayal, the deserving hammer. The smell of carnage is overwhelming but he hardly twitches from it. Perhaps (and in the darkest corners of his mind, he is  _ vomiting _ ) he reveled in it; his mind is full only of a single thought ( _ sacrifice _ ). 

He reaches out; Casca is brought.  _ And so it ends. _

_ I am not truly to blame, _ he thinks, and the events of a single, destructive year come to pass;  _ how wrong I was to want to die.  _ Here he was, a god in the making. But the dungeons had been so dark and dank and damp; even he could not find light in it. He had been unable to walk, unable to move, his tongue gone, his throat like sand. He had become useless. So this was his gift from Guts? Torture, abandonment?  _ And what did I give him? _

He had given Guts life. A dream. A chance;  _ equality. _ Guts was everything. Behind his blade, their mercenaries were unstoppable, were a mountain of be reckoned with, unmoving, unending, powerful. They had been recognized by a  _ king. _ Guts had surpassed everyone, even Casca. And he had been led by the strongest, fiercest desire to simply stay alive than anything Griffith had ever seen. It had been beautiful. A kingdom had been so close - so close he could have reached out and snatched it, torn it from the earth. It had nearly been  _ his.  _

 

And together, together….  _ Together we could have been… _

 

The thought is gone before he can finish it.

Griffith had been the torch, the light, the flame - and Guts, the torchbearer.  _ We could have been great,  _ he thinks- but he is greater, now… But deep within himself, the remaining sliver of humanity he holds is weeping; everyone is dead, Casca is ruined, perhaps Guts, too.  _ Am I to blame?  _ It thinks, buried so far down it is suffocating.  _ This blood - have I been the one to cause it?  _

There comes no answer as Guts and Casca flee, the Skull Knight carrying them away, and Griffith reaches out, trying to seal it shut. 

The light fades; Guts and Casca are gone. As his last piece of humanity fades away, he can think only of the river and holding himself over the sharp rock that jutted from it. 

_ How great it would have been, to die then…  _

And then the thought is gone; and Griffith, too.

 

 

_ Rise, Femto. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So here is part two, finally. It's much shorter than the first but I felt this was enough. Thanks for waiting so damn long!


End file.
